


时间间隔很远的两趟车，的图纸

by a_mole_of_moles



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_mole_of_moles/pseuds/a_mole_of_moles
Summary: 两个时间点，摘要写不下前情提要，直接看文前吧
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 5





	时间间隔很远的两趟车，的图纸

前情概要：  
英智被零凛俘虏、带去魔界，囚禁在他们的住所。零有要事远行，留下凛月和部分心腹驻守领地。这期间，凛月把英智关在鸟笼里，独占了身为哥哥战利品的天使。  
半年后零忽然归家，见到饱受摧折的英智，和他独处了一个晚上，并且拆除了凛月设下的监听。  
这个举动引发了凛月的嫉妒和不安，翌日他与英智对峙，拿出昨晚的录音羞辱他，单方面发泄情绪。  
面对凛月的挑衅和羞辱，身心俱疲的英智无动于衷，却在凛月阴阳怪气地提及零时反唇相讥。对话终于成立，却不是因为他自己，而是因为零。  
复杂而强烈的情绪压垮了凛月的理智，他拔刀捅伤了英智。天使并没有躲闪，那一刻他真的想过用死来终结和逃避这一切。  
零救下了英智，将他严密地保护起来，暂时不让凛月见他。

英智的身体有性瘾，而他被凛月伤得那么重养伤就要好一阵子。也就是说，在他养伤期间，零和他做过，不止一次。  
并且由于英智比较严重的伤在正面，零更倾向于把他搂在怀里，帮他自渎，或者进入他的后穴。  
关于这个细节，英智傻乎乎地问过他，这样真的会有快感吗。零就问他，你被我这样插入，你有吗？英智耳朵红了，思考了两秒，诚实地回答他，有，如果那种感觉是快感的话，您确实用它抚慰了我。

零解开他的睡衣，英智没有反抗，只是合上手里的书，看着他的眼神难以形容。零用魔法检查了一下伤口愈合的情况，天使的力量长期被压制，又因为羽翼被毁、眼睛被夺走而丧失了一半以上，他的身体很虚弱，像是快要死了一样，放着不管的话会很痛苦。  
零隔着绷带摸了摸他被刺伤的位置，天使露出悲哀的表情，难过地闭上眼睛。零的手有些不安分，他亮出尖锐的指甲，划破了包裹住乳房的绷带。天使的身体晃了一下，睁开眼睛看向他。  
“你害怕吗？感觉受到侮辱吗？”  
零一边问他，一边用指腹情色地刮蹭撕开绷带后露出的凸起。那枚小小的果实已经有好些日子没被人疼爱过，现在只是被他认真地逗弄几下，便急不可耐地充血、肿胀起来。  
“不……”  
天使因为这份快感而微微弓起背。他的手有些颤抖，略显慌乱地把书放到一旁，想了一下又塞到枕头下面。  
这些天，英智唯一向零提出的要求就是想要几本书开来读。恶魔曾经揶揄他，都到了这种地步还这么热爱知识，天使很平淡地说他除了这个也做不了别的事了。于是零给了他几本记载魔界风土人情的书，英智每次休息前都会好好地收起来。仿佛那是什么很宝贵的东西一样。  
天使苍白虚弱的身体披挂着素色的睡衣，前襟打开，露出裹着绷带的胸部，左侧的绷带被利爪撕扯开一个不大的口子，一只优美的手熟稔地抚摸、玩弄着敏感的果实。手的主人并不急色，而是耐心地、充分地疼爱这被冷落许久的小小凸起。但又有些坏心眼，因为他只玩弄这小小的一点。隆起的胸部，层层叠叠裹着绷带的身体，只裸露出乳头，嫣红饱满地挺立，这画面未免有些淫靡。  
天使低垂脸，隐忍地喘着气，恶魔的举动温柔得像煎熬。  
终于，在零试图剥开绷带，扩大爱抚的范围时，英智抓住他的手腕。他犹豫了一下，还是伸手按住了对方的手，握住他的手腕。  
意外的是，零的手并没有强硬地甩开他。感觉得出他也没想到会变成这样，但还是顺从英智的意思，被他抓着从胸前挪开了。  
天使眼眶微红，眼角湿润，带着某种……让零胸口窒息的情绪，用力地看着他。  
“您想要吗？……想要的话不必这么温柔，好像在讨好我一样。我只是您的手下败将，一个虚弱无力的囚徒，您想对我做什么都不需要问过我的意见。请您不要……这样……好像我们不是敌人一样。我不知道该怎么评判您的行为，不要再让我混乱了……请您像对待敌人对待猎物一样粗暴地伤害我、拿我享乐吧！我的身体已经习惯了那种事，您不需要像这样……”  
零看着虚弱的天使，这些天来他第一次说这么多话，他的眼神那么认真而急切，仿佛想要说服谁、想要改变什么一样。  
他的身体还没恢复，说话时有些激动，刚说完就转过脸，抬手捂着嘴轻咳起来。  
零轻轻抖了几下，就挣脱他包着绷带的手腕。他的模样他的神态，看起来那么脆弱，新伤旧伤，那些屈辱和疼痛几乎要把他整个人都压没了。  
等他缓过来，零伸出手摸了摸他的胸口。天使红着眼睛看向他，目光里带着几分倔强，固执地不愿意认同什么事一样。  
零开口问他，话里不带一丝一毫的戏弄和鄙夷：“……还疼吗？……像这样碰你，你会舒服吗？”  
不知道该怎么形容，天使的眼神有些失望地暗淡下去。他垂着眼睛，仿佛随时会哭出来一样，抬起视线向上看的模样惹人怜爱，并且激发情欲。  
“我……”他犹疑片刻，咬了咬嘴唇，自暴自弃地说，“我被您激起了性欲，我想被您拥抱、被您粗暴地进入，我想……  
“可是我真的、真的不觉得您有意羞辱我。  
“您为什么要这样对我呢？  
“如果……您想让我主动求欢、摇尾乞怜的话……”  
零抱住他，打断了他的话。他安抚地摸着天使的头发，不让他继续说那些贬低自己的话。  
看得出来，他真的很纠结，他一直试着理解、把握零这些天的言行举止，是出于什么目的，基于什么心情。他怀疑过他，揣测这又是什么新的折磨人玩弄人的法子。可是零对他的方式过于真诚而温柔，脱他衣服前都会先问过他，帮他自渎时会拉着他的手教他如何取悦自己，从后方进入前也总是磨蹭很久，好像在等他放松一样。天使实在无法判定他的行为是基于恶意。他终于无法忍耐，把内心的纠结困惑都倾吐出来。

**Author's Note:**

> 关于第一段车
> 
> 英智的意思是零不需要对自己怀有特别的、额外的、特殊的善意  
> 他对于零这些日子里表露出的善意一直很矛盾，一方面他有一些依恋这样的善意，另一方面他又觉得零像是在可怜他  
> 事实上，零确实有一点可怜他、怜爱他，英智的直觉并没有错  
> 零有要事远行之前，已经对英智怀有特殊的感情，态度有些松动。可是当他回到家，看见被弟弟摧折得好像用力点就会碎掉的英智，对英智的爱意无法遏制，在独处的那一晚表现了出来  
> 可是……一想到现实，他们这样对英智，再来谈什么爱，太滑稽也太无耻了  
> 当然这种无耻和滑稽只针对他自己。他不可能贬低凛月对英智的感情，毕竟他也爱着凛月  
> 尽管他性格中有傲慢霸道的部分，对待英智的心态也带了点上位者的怜悯，可他内心里认为这段感情不应该……光明正大地存在于世、表露于外。事到如今他已经没有资格对英智谈论爱。他和弟弟的爱是恶魔之爱，这个天使理解不了，也无法承受。  
> 另一方面，零到底还是顾及凛月的情绪和感受。零是他的兄长，他的爱人，他怎么会不知道凛月并非真的想要将英智置于死地。他那个别扭的态度，过激的反应，很有可能是爱上英智而不自知。他身为兄长，怎么可以趁虚而入、半道截胡、夺人所爱呢……  
> 所以，那段日子里，零把自己对英智真正的爱意压抑得很深，意识的表层只有怜爱和一点尊重。尽管他知道这份尊重毫无用处，这份怜惜可能被他唾弃


End file.
